Broken, one shot
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Ruby is known as the cheery, go lucky person of Beacon, but what happens when she has a yearly dosage of depression, followed by a newly added girlfriend to boot? annually, Ruby becomes broken, but can a certain Faunus fix that?


The bed she rested on was soft and the sun that shone brightly through the window, edging over the girl's bed with a strange pace, as if it recognized the day it was and tried to warm her up, cheer her up in any way possible. As the sun finally made it to her face, her new features were displayed. The small silver pools in her eyes were now dull and grey, devoid of any emotion or even acknowledgement of the world around her. The latter was, of course, untrue as she arose from her bed, not even yawning as if she were not just waking up to very depressing day which changed her personality. 364 days she had to put on the face of a brave young child who wanted to fight monsters for a living, but on that one day she had become what you see now; _broken_.

That was the moment that she heard a small voice within her mind as she lay back down.

"_Come on, Ruby, get up!"_ That voice belonged to _her_, and as she heard it, she felt a small trickle of tears slither down her face. She wiped them away furiously as she shook the memory off, only to see a mess of blonde hair standing over her; Yang knew what she was going through, but she didn't know Ruby actually saw it all happen.

"Hey Rubes, how you doing?" why would Yang ask that? She knew Ruby wasn't doing well, at all. In fact, Ruby was the opposite; _broken_. When her now pale grey eyes, devoid of the emotion and caring, happiness and colour stared right into lilac, Yang felt something tug at her heart. Clearly Ruby was going through something worse than what she originally thought or she would not be like this; alas, there was no way for her to understand, being her adoptive sister, after all.

Ruby just shrugged off her attempts at calming her, and without saying a word, climbed out of her bed and dressed in her combat gear. Ruby looked over to Blake's bed- her girlfriend's bed- and sighed before leaving the room right before Weiss woke to the gentle slam of a door.

"Yang...what are you just standing there for...?"

"Yes, where's Ruby?" Blake agreed with a slight bit of anger in her voice, causing Yang to wince. This was information she knew nothing on and simply asked for the date, trying to prove what day it was wrong.

"Mother's day; why?" Weiss answered with a small glint of curiosity as she too noticed Ruby's absence from the room and the time as well. "It's eight forty five! Get dressed you dunces; we're going to be late."

After fifteen minutes of getting dressed and plastering on a fake smile, Yang sighed as she ignored Ruby's previous moment and started to smile and giggle as she always did, with the same fire in her eyes as well.

Class was, to say the least, depressing. Even the teacher was thrown off by the bitter silence that fell upon the young red clad girl of fifteen years old. Ruby could feel gazes being turned her way and whispers of worry being shared about her, and worse off she could feel Blake's burning gaze shoot at her head, but completely out of worry, not anger. As the professor could no longer take the depressing unnerving attitude, as well as the class was suffering, he dismissed them all early. Yang shot up almost faster than Ruby could ever dream of doing, but as she neared the table where Blake was also approaching, the girl once sat in it was gone, rose petals seated upon the still warm seat.

Yang now knew where she was, and what she would do, but first she needed to show Blake something truly saddening.

(^^^^^^)

It had bee nine years since her mother's death, and yet she still felt the repercussions of seeing what had happened there on that day. The blood, the ear bursting screams, the heart shattering begging...

It was all too much, and for the young girl in red to see all of that and only have this dramatic change of personality once a year was remarkable; anyone else who had seen the horrors and heard the screams that still plagued her nightmares to this day would either be rocking back and forth in a padded cell, or committing suicide.

There was a ritual for this day Ruby would do, but first she needed to go to the Beacon music room; a place she had never been to but somehow knew the way. She stepped quickly through the halls of the academy, finally becoming too nervous to be seen until the day was over and vanished in a storm of rose petals, with them scattering across the room as she sped down them. A moment later she arrived, and a familiar feeling that someone was watching her returned to her.

She shrugged it off, entering the room, not noticing the white haired heiress stood in a darkened corner, waiting for Ruby to enter so she could see why her friend was so...down, so helpless. At this rate, Ruby looked _broken_, and Weiss hated seeing this, as much as she detested some of the things Ruby did.

Following, she saw a mess of blond hair and a familiar cat Faunus crouched down in one of the corners of the room and so she stuck to the shadows, making her way past the red clad girl and managing to sneak her way over to Yang and Blake.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea Weiss. We are in a music room, full on instruments that play music, you know." Yang retorted with heavy sarcasm, before pointing over to Ruby and whispering "Just watch", and both girls beside Yang were eerily quiet.

Weiss watched as she approached a grand piano, one of the hardest instruments to play. Not even Weiss could play this instrument, and she had been able to play every other, but as she watched Ruby open the lid that covered the ivory keys, she scoffed.

Ruby sat down on the pianist stool and cracked her knuckles. Immediately her fingers danced across the keys, taking the music notes from high to low to test its sound. Happy with the way it sounded, she began to start playing the piano, a familiar, saddening song sounding out through the room, echoing off the walls. Weiss immediately noticed the girl's mastery at the piano, and stayed crouched there, silent as she paid attention to the sounds of the notes getting louder and quieter with each press and stroke of her fingers.

The song in question Ruby was playing softly was Evanescence, Hello, one of her favourites, as Blake had grown to know. she felt the girl had a reason for playing it, and then she heard a melody of voice and piano range out from her space, and all present were shocked; they had never even known Ruby could sing, let alone sing as good as that.

Then, some words sounded out to them that was filled with as much emotion as Ruby had spoke today; "Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken." There was the word that described what she looked like just now; a little red hooded girl who was broken on the inside out, as if she were a porcelain doll, thrown around and shattered, ready to crumble on her knees.

As it neared the end of the song, she breathed a shuddering breath, staring up another marionette of notes with her fingers, those these were filled with regret as well as sadness, as Blake and Yang could tell; Weiss was just shocked Ruby could sing better than her and play the piano at the same time.

The song was identified by Blake as she whispered it out to the others. "This is Amazing Grace, by Brian Crain. I...this is..." Blake was lost for words as Ruby began playing it and singing the words at the same time, making it sound sadder than it should have been. Ruby played and sung for at least five minutes, reaching the climax of the song.

Then, before any of them could do anything, Ruby screamed in some sort of anger as she disappeared in rose petals, leaving worried and confused faces.

(^^^^^^)

Yang leads them out to the courtyard, where the night sky had taken over the sun. At the sound of distant gunshots, Weiss readied her sword and Blake her gun, before Yang just waved her arm and brought them to the roof to see what Ruby's last stage of her ritual was.

Yang, what are we doing up here?" Blake asked, her heart already trying to recover from Ruby- her cherished and most loving person in her life- playing two of the most emotional songs she had ever heard.

"Look at the moon..."

She did so, and what she saw was- to say the least- heartbreaking. Ruby was using her scythe to shoot her way up to the moon.

"What is that dunce doing?" ah, Weiss. Never miss a sad moment and make everyone hate you.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise not to let her know you know. Understood?"

Both Blake and Weiss kept their eyes on Ruby as Yang recounted what she knew.

"I was walking out to a town nearby to get some food for me and mother when Rubes was little. She was about six or five, and I was eight. Ruby used to have the cutest pout back then, and it's developed into a get out of jail free card for her."All present laughed. "Ruby was in the village we lived in when it happened; the Grimm came and slaughtered the town. Whenever I tell her to get over it like I did, she gives me the look that I just suggested we go and burn down an orphanage, and then she'd say 'I can't...you weren't there.' I think she saw more than she lets on, and that she watched...mother...Summer Rose die."

"Why do you two have different names then?" Weiss inquired, raising a very good, yet obvious point in the flawed second name relationship, whereas Blake was just watching her broken girlfriend soar higher in the clouds, only to run out of bullets and use her semblance to climb higher.

"Ah, well... our adoptive father was named Xiao Long, and I moved on from Rose to Xiao Long. Ruby kept the second name, as she said it was one of the last things she had from her mother."

"One of...? What else does she have?" Weiss once again raised her eyebrows in a high arch, no longer looking up at Ruby like Blake was.

"The cape, she dyed it red. The Rose emblem, the silver eyes, and some sort of ability (A**/N**:** foreshadowing for another story. Guess which one**), different from her speed semblance. She won't tell me what it is though." Yang sighed with a frustrated look, looking back up at her sister. "You wanted to know what she's doing; well, she's trying to reach heaven."

"Absolutely ridiculous..." Weiss muttered under her breath, now watching the girl reach heights she never though possible with a speed semblance.

"It's something a prissy princess like you who has both family members still alive wouldn't understand. She suffers silently, and all she wants is friends. She has me and now she has Blake, but that's not enough. She always thought you and her would be best friends. You didn't hear her silent crying every time you shouted at her or reprimanded her for the slightest thing."

"I do not reprimand-"

"Ruby has an entire life ahead of her, but once she tried to commit...suicide... because of people like you."

Blake turned her attention to the two bickering girls now, away from her beloved flying into the sky. "She... tried to kill herself? Why, why would that innocent girl do that?"

Yang turned her attention to Blake, and sighed, clearly seeing the hurt in the girl's eyes at hearing this. "...Because rich snobs like princess here bullied her into it. It was hard enough announcing your mother's death- a well known hero, I might add- to the school but I suppose it drove her over the edge. I talked her out of it, but she forgets who she really is for the entire year, except this day."

After this, Blake looked lost in thought, as if contemplating something. 'So this is why Ruby has a hard time showing me her emotions, well, tonight I will change that. I'm finally going to do it.' She looked over to where Ruby was slowing down, if that was possible, even through her semblance, and was slowly crashing to the ground, hurdling at impossible speeds.

"Yang, tomorrow it's going to happen."

Leaving Yang confused, Blake sprinted over to where Ruby was falling, waiting for the girl to fall in her arms as she stopped running and placed them out, waiting a soft and beautiful figure to land in her arms.

Exactly as she stopped and placed out her arms, a figure landed in her arms, and started wheezing from aura use. Ruby had an abnormally high aura, which meant she could use her aura and semblance for longer.

"Ugh...Bla-Blake?"

"Ruby, what are you doing? I mean, yang told us the basics, but-"

"-Remind me to kill her later, kitty cat."

"I am not a cat." The argument went on and on, both debating on whether she was a cat or not while Blake kept playfully pretending to drop her.

"No, you're not a cat." Ruby said stressing the "A" a bit too much.

"Finally..."

"You're MY cat." Ruby said as she nuzzled into Blake's ribs, earning a- albeit for at least a second- elated sigh. The next day was a day to remember for Ruby, but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, now should we?

(^^^^^^)

**Yellow fruit warning!**

Suffice to say that Weiss took what Yang had said to heart and stopped shouting at Ruby, to much the young girl's confusion. Blake had never gotten round to doing what her and Yang had said she could wit Ruby, a final symbol of trust towards each other's body and soul; but tonight, three days after The Incident, would be the night.

She had already kicked out the other residents of the room, leaving her and Ruby alone, and Yang to keep Weiss distracted and stop her form entering the room at that most crucial- and possibly embarrassing- point.

And so there Ruby was, sat at the back of the room on Blake's bed, wanting to know what she had sent Yang and Weiss away for while Blake went over what Yang's advice was. 'Just...let it happen. It should come natural to her and you if you love her that much.' Sound advice from a straight person, but nonetheless sound.

After about a minute of thinking, she immerged from the bathroom, in her usual combat outfit and walked over to a confused Ruby.

"Blake, where's yang?" Ruby wasn't angry, which was a good thing, considering she had no0t told her the true intentions of her planning.' Step two, if she asks where we are, you tell her the truth'.

"Ruby, do you think we're going a little...umm, how do I say this...?"

"Slow" Ruby finished, earning a look of surprise and then regret from Blake.

"You think so as well?"

"Of course I do. But, that doesn't make it a bad thing. Just answer me this; does this mean you want to do what I think you do?"

"Umm...yes..." Blake then muttered incomprehensible and otherwise unintelligible words that Ruby couldn't hear.

"Could you repeat that, I didn't hear you."

"I want to because I love you." Blake finally said the words that Ruby and she had been too afraid to say. It was one thing to say it to start a relationship, or even, in some extreme circumstances, end it, but to say it during a relationship that both sides were positive wouldn't end, it was heart filling, absolutely enlightening. Ruby was beginning to tear up, but not out of sadness or even Joy, happiness, frivolity, but love. Love for the girl in front of her, kneeling down and looking to the ground as if she were ashamed Ruby would reject the feeling. They had, after all only been dating for three months.

"Blake...I love you too." Just as Blake looked up in shock at what the girl had said, Ruby placed her lips to her's, essentially blocking out all other thoughts except to those of Ruby.

After they broke apart, Blake did the best yang impression she could. "Well, the bed is nice, but how about Weiss'?"

"Channelling Yang, are we? Okay, here's Weiss; Oh How lewd, of all the- Argh!" At this, both girls broke out into laughter, and then they returned to their ministrations of kissing and rubbing hands over the other's body.

**Not really gonna write a lemon because I am terrible...**

Yang and Weiss came back to the dorm and were graced with the sight of two figures wrapped in sheets asleep in each other's arms. Yang thought it was cute, but Weiss shook her head in disgust, and all because of the smell that came from that side of the room. Yang would sleep in Ruby's bed, but Weiss simply refused to be anywhere close that area of the room, and so left to team JNPR's dorm, almost smashing down the door with her furious fist banging.

Needless to say, both Ruby and Blake had reached a milestone in their relationship, as could be seen and heard by all of the joyous giggles and love filled kisses the next day; along with the rude comments that were being passed form one another through whispers, that were centred mainly on how Weiss was still single and that she had needed to find someone, FAST

Again, needless to say, she ended up with no one; too cold for Yang, and that Weiss wasn't gay, and the fact that her parents forbade it anyway.

Yang was right in saying she would die old, alone, cranky and rich...filthy stinking rich...

**(^^^^^^)**

**A/N: just something I made in my spare time and between my exams. Sorry for not updating my other stories, but this was just a comedy/ angst/ fluff thing...so...yeah...**

**...stuff happens...**


End file.
